


如果王骑的时候leo抽到特等奖的话

by RainPavilion



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPavilion/pseuds/RainPavilion
Summary: 旧文补档，原发布时间2017.9.8于cicim8jl.lofter.com，可能与原作情节不符TAG规则：零凛有恋爱情节→只打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu；亲情向为主→同时打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu和Sakuma Rei&Sakuma Ritsu本文为零代替英智参与王骑的妄想
Relationships: Sakuma Rei & Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 4





	如果王骑的时候leo抽到特等奖的话

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，原发布时间2017.9.8于cicim8jl.lofter.com，可能与原作情节不符  
> TAG规则：零凛有恋爱情节→只打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu；亲情向为主→同时打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu和Sakuma Rei&Sakuma Ritsu  
> 本文为零代替英智参与王骑的妄想

朔间凛月从梦中挣扎着醒来，迷迷糊糊中闻到了红茶的香味。他从桌子底下爬出来，看到天祥院英智坐在椅子上喝茶。他伸了个懒腰，打了个大大的哈欠。

“小~英，你来了啊。明明今天不是红茶部的活动日呢？”

“处理完学生会的事务想过来休息一会儿呢。凛月君终于醒了啊，我听说明天对决的事了，你不去练习吗？”

“呼哈~休息也是必要的呢……小~英，给我膝枕吧？”

凛月把头往英智膝盖上一放，眼看又要睡了。英智有点为难：“凛月君睡在我的膝盖上的话，会让我血流不畅的哦？”

凛月只是像猫一样蹭蹭英智，没有一点要让步的意思。

英智于是换了个话题：“听说你的哥哥朔间零这次也要参与？”

“朔间零”这三个字一出，效果真是立竿见影。凛月沉着脸站起来，坐到一旁的椅子上气鼓鼓地拿起茶杯：“我是独生子，没有哥哥。”

喝了一大口茶他又说：“我听说这件事了，我们组合的阿濑和鸣君去把情报都问出来了呢。”

“那个朔间零竟然真的参加了呢……呵呵，让我有点感兴趣了呢。”

“小~英倒是难得关心其他组合的事呢。”

“毕竟是事关这么强的组合……knights的存亡问题呢。由knights的前任队长月永雷欧发起的、以解散knights为目标的临时组合knight killers……这么有趣的组合我都有点想加入了呢？”

“明明当初对我们的王做了那样的事……喂，这是我们knights自己的事，你不要来随便插手哦？”

“哦呀，这次我只打算袖手旁观哦？况且现在两边都是四个人，这样的平衡我可不想打破呢……倒是，以现在的knights，对上仁兔成鸣、鬼龙红郎、朔间零还有月永雷欧，对面实力非常强呢，你们真的有胜算吗？”

“呜……小~英难道是专门过来劝降的吗？小英真是坏人——”

“只是普通地分析局势罢了。不过，要对付朔间零，你去和他撒个娇不就可以了吗？毕竟他那么宠爱你。”

“这就免了吧。就算是我也想用堂堂正正的方式赢得胜利啊，毕竟我也是knights嘛……”

虽然口头上拒绝了英智的提议，凛月其实还是有点心慌慌的。的确，按照knights现在的水平，对上ra*bits的队长仁兔成鸣，豪强组合红月的鬼龙红郎，虽然有很长空白期但实力依旧不可小觑的王，还有那个朔间零……本来就是不公平的对决，自己稍微耍一点小聪明也无可厚非吧？

凛月坐在客厅里胡思乱想的时候，听到了家门的锁被转开的声音。

“啊，哥哥，你回来了？”

这句话出口得十分自然，朔间零明显被他惊了一下。他试探着发声：“凛月，汝……怎么了吗？”

凛月其实也有点被自己吓到，不过他决定装作什么事都没发生。“什么怎么了？”

零转过头去用手捂住嘴，凛月觉得自己简直可以看到零眼睛里闪烁的泪光。“没什么，凛月终于愿意叫吾辈哥哥了，吾辈好感动……”

凛月趁着零没有在看自己快速收起下意识摆出的嫌弃表情，往厨房里走去：“我去准备晚饭，哥哥先洗个澡吧？”

……

然后艰难地从朔间零的飞扑里挣脱出来。

在凛月把晚饭摆上桌的过程中，零一直表现出一种欲言又止的神情，等到凛月终于把盘子全部摆好坐到桌边说着“我开动了”拿起筷子的时候，零终于开了口。

“那个，凛月，呃……今天是在学校里发生什么开心的事了吗？”

扯什么呢，鬼都知道你想问的不是这个。不过毕竟凛月是在“为了第二天的对决考虑友善地对待哥哥”（不是在色诱，不是），他还是顺着这句话接了下去：“没有哦，今天只是很平常的一天。”

“是，是嘛。”

朔间零又不说话了。

凛月猜测他在洗澡的时候就想通自己为什么突然表现出亲昵的态度（毕竟这也不是很难猜），不过朔间零没敢揭穿他这一点让他有点惊讶。思来想去，可能是想要趁着这个机会享受一下弟弟最后的亲昵了吧。无论怎样，明天之后凛月只可能用比之前更坏的态度对待他。

两个人心照不宣地吃完了这顿和平的晚饭。收拾的时候凛月甚至主动提出要洗盘子，朔间零又一次露出了受宠若惊的表情。最后碗是兄弟两个人一起洗的，一个擦盘子一个帮着放，配合地十分默契。

朔间凛月一边哼着小曲洗盘子一边想，偶尔亲近一下哥哥也是不错的嘛。

虽然他是有目的的。

凛月洗完澡回到自己的卧室的时候，看到朔间零坐在他床上，扎起一个马尾戴上眼镜，手里拿了一本书。

来了。凛月装出纯洁无知的样子问道：“哥哥？有什么事吗？”

零把书放在一边，摘下眼镜，让凛月在自己身边坐下。

他看上去也很没底。

“凛月，关于明天的对决……”

凛月决定干脆装作什么都不知道的样子：“唔，哥哥要来看我表演吗？”

“不是的，吾辈……”

“为了明天的对决我要早点睡。”

凛月没有意识到自己的语速加快了。他有点害怕接下来的事情，想把零从自己的房间赶出去。

“吾辈也要参加表演……”

“没什么事的话请哥哥回去吧！”

“吾辈要作为knight killers的一员参演……”

“都说了！”凛月一瞬间有点控制不住自己的情绪，拔高音量制止朔间零的话。他不去看朔间零了，一副将要爆发的样子。

零有点害怕，他试着去摸凛月的手，却被凛月甩开。他喃喃着一句抱歉，等待着凛月的判决。

“哥哥这是什么意思呢？”

沉默了好一会儿，凛月终于发声了。

“哥哥也明白如果knights在这场对决中输了会发生什么的吧？即使这样还是接受了王的邀请吗？”

凛月看向零，发现他的身影已经有点模糊了。

“从小到大，哥哥一直都在我追不到的地方！我一直活在哥哥的阴影里！现在终于有愿意认可我的人了，你要连我最后的容身之处都夺走吗？”

他感觉到对方的手抚上自己的脸颊，听到一句夹杂着担心与惊讶的呼唤。

“朔间零，你到底想怎么样？”

零果断地把凛月扯进了自己的怀抱，一手抱住凛月的腰一手轻拍凛月的背。

“哥哥从来没有想把凛月的东西夺走。只要凛月想要，哥哥的什么都是你的。”

凛月感受着哥哥的温度，继续流了一会儿泪。之后，他迟疑着抬起手，回抱住自己的哥哥。

零摸着凛月的头，轻轻吻了一下凛月的额头。凛月的回应是把眼泪全部蹭到零的衣服上。

零笑了一下。“凛月的头发好软，手感很舒服呢~”

凛月推了他一把：“离我远点，一身霉味。”

零反倒是把他抱得更紧了：“今晚和吾辈一起睡吧~”

凛月第二天醒来的时候零似乎已经出门了，枕头上掉了几根头发丝也不知道是自己的还是朔间零的。凛月简单地洗漱了一下，然后认真对着镜子检查了一下自己的状态。幸好昨天只是哭了一小会儿，自己又一向嗜睡，眼部看起来没什么不对的地方。他套上校服，前去和knights的大家汇合，为对决作最后的准备。

朱樱司像往常一样恭敬地和他打招呼，一旁转校生还在赶工，鸣上岚正在微调濑名泉的服装。他套上自己的服装，整理了一下自己的头发。

濑名泉对他抬抬眉毛权当问候：“睡间，今天还是像以往一样？”

他懒洋洋地回话。“嗯。先头战就由阿濑和小鸣来，要好好表现哦~”

一切都与之前没什么不同，这次也一定会是knights的胜利。

“说起来，这还真是简陋的舞台呢。”朱樱司抿着嘴说，看上去非常紧张。一旁的鸣上岚接了一句：“也是呢，这次的舞台主要由对面搭建的，王刚回来没有多少资金，能搭出这样一个舞台也算不错了吧？”

濑名泉意味不明地哼了一声。

Knight killers这边，鬼龙红郎和仁兔成鸣已经上场了，后台只剩下了朔间零和月永雷欧两个人。

“月永君，吾辈有点后悔了喏。”

哼哼唧唧沉迷于写曲的雷欧抬头看了他一眼，无所谓似地说：“是吗？不过零不会逃走的吧！”

过了一会儿又说：“虽然感觉你会放水，不过拜托你不要输得太快哦！这样的话我也会很难办的！”

零失笑：“在凛月面前，吾辈也不能太失态呢。”

“嗯嗯！这种好哥哥的心情我也能理解呢！”雷欧摇晃着身子，看上去很满意。

在濑名泉、鸣上岚与鬼龙红郎、仁兔成鸣对擂的时候，凛月突然意识到自己犯了个错误。

这是一场审判，而非普通的对决。因此，沿用以往的战术，并不是最好的方案。

阿濑和小鸣不会输，但接下来哥哥上场以后，恐怕会很快落败。之后，自己必须打败哥哥，或者至少也要把比赛拖入平局。最后王和小朱对决，knights才有可能赢。

哥哥很强，和他一起长大的凛月比谁都明白这一点。朔间零是个在什么方面都很有天赋的人，作为梦之咲的顶级偶像、三奇人之一，knights全员一起上可能也只能打个平手。

但是他不会退缩的。

他的队友，还有转校生都在背后支持他。朔间凛月一定会凯旋的，约好了。

濑名泉和鸣上岚的退场后，就是凛月的出场了。朔间零在这一瞬间，突然有点不知道该用什么表情来面对自己的弟弟。虽然在答应月永雷欧的邀请时就多少可以预想到当前的事态，但这一刻真的到来，也让朔间零有些手足无措。

前一天凛月虽然接受了他一起睡的邀请，但此刻的凛月对他来说仍然是一颗定时炸弹。想要看到凛月的成长，想把这当成接近凛月的一个机会，所以来到了这个舞台上……不过，自己的这个选择真的是正确的吗？ 

好在凛月并没有给他反应的时间。他出场时的气场和平时那个慵懒的孩子完全不一样了。处在劣势中的凛月此刻开始大放光彩。这样坚定的气势朔间零在以前的生活中、在偷偷去看的凛月的演唱会中都没有见过。

凛月从来不像被他精心爱护的追随者，也不是只会撒娇的小孩。他有着不亚于自己的潜能，只是长期以来都没有去挖掘它。朔间的决心与高傲同时在这个娇小的身躯中绽放开，明明比自己更加是夜行生物，零却恍惚间看到凛月散发出白昼般的光芒。

凛月对他说：“哥哥，我一定会击败你的。”

吾辈的弟弟，真的长大了呢。

朔间零下场的时候已经接近极限了。他对正要上场的月永雷欧虚弱地笑了笑，就瘫进了休息室的沙发。

“呜喵！在台下看不出来，零亲你已经累成这样了吗！你也太拼命了吧！”

“我还以为你会稍微放一点水呢，朔间。居然把比赛拖到了平局……你的弟弟看上去都已经竭尽全力了哦？”

朔间零给自己灌了一大口水。“呼呼，在有生之年能够看到那孩子的光芒，吾辈死而无憾了呢。”

“零、零亲！振作一点喵！”

最后的结果当然是knights赢了，月永雷欧也回到了knights。

朔间零也很喜闻乐见地没有被弟弟进一步疏远，虽然在抱住自家弟弟的时候还是会被无情地推开。

“哦咦哦咦哦咦……”

“啧，烦死了。只准抱一下。”

“凛月～～～～～！”

“说了只准抱一下！”

“吾辈爱你！！！”

可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
